1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a seatbelt apparatus which is equipped with a pretensioner for adjusting a tension of an automotive seatbelt and also adapted so as to rewind the seatbelt at a vehicle's abrupt braking or when its abnormal access to an obstacle is anticipated thereby to avoid a risk on a driver (or a passenger).
2. Description of Related Art
As the conventional seatbelt apparatus for a vehicle, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 200-2450 discloses a seatbelt apparatus which does not rewind a seatbelt in a normal state but drives a motor for a pretensioner to rewind the seatbelt when an abnormality is generated in the circumference about a vehicle. Noted that the above abnormality means that it is expected that a driver's (or passenger's) own vehicle approaches the preceding vehicle abnormally by a relative speed and a distance between the own vehicle and the preceding vehicle contains, a built-in acceleration meter detects a great deceleration of the own vehicle, a slip sensor detects a slipping of the driver's own vehicle and so on.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-177535 discloses another seatbelt apparatus that controls a tension of a seatbelt corresponding to a vehicle's traveling condition.